


SAY NO

by HiddenOmega



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Senku is an idiot when it comes to his own feelings, Song fic, Song fic of BEAST "Take care of my girlfriend", angst????, modern day AU, no beta we die like men, ooc ryuusui, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOmega/pseuds/HiddenOmega
Summary: Where Ryuusui asked Senku if he can ask Gen out and Senku just said stuff opposite on what he actually felt.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	SAY NO

The ringing on the other end of the phone call seems so loud in Senku’s ears. It felt like his whole body’s shaking and his heart pounding.

The ringing hurts his ears.

He didn’t even know why he decided to dial his number and press call even when he know’s it’s just going to end in a disaster.

The ringing felt like it’s trying to pull him out of his body.

He’s starting to feel numb but at the same time it feels like his chest is being crushed. He couldn’t breathe properly he didn’t know why. He’s sweating and shaking, there were alarms ringing and pounding on his head.

The ringing hurts his ears but he waited, he tried to form the words he wanted to say.

_A friend of mine asked me today_

_if he could go out with you._

_Since I had broken up with you,_

_He said he’s cherish you in my place._

* * * * *

He sighed as the ringing continued and the conversation he had with his friend that morning just continued on loop on his head. It felt surreal. He didn’t know he was capable of feeling that much anger but at the same time he was still thankful he didn’t break. He still managed to not lose his cool in front of his friend even though he regretted every word he said the moment it left his lips.

The door bell at seven o’clock in the morning was the first sign. None of his friends really comes over that early in the morning. Irritated at the loud sound ringing throughout his whole apartment, he begrudgingly got out of his bed and dragged himself towards the door. He slept at 5AM since there was some tricky stuff on one of his experiments he couldn’t just correct but when he was starting to hear the birds chirping happily on the tree outside his window, he just decided to sleep it away and try again after a decent amount of sleep.

However, the man on the other side of his door just decided to ruin his sleep.

When he opened the door, he was actually quite surprised to see Ryusui himself. Ryusui was one of their squad to wake up late and will not even care. He looked behind the other man just to see if Francois, Ryusui’s butler is with him but she’s nowhere to be found.

“Hey Senku.” Ryusui said. The awkward smile that the latter let out was the second sign but Senku just decided to ignore it.

“What’s up?” Senku said as he yawned.

“Can we talk?” The latter replied and this made Senku a little suspicious. The latter sounded quite serious and that was actually quite rare. Senku raised an eyebrow and just stared at Ryusui for a few seconds trying to read him before actually saying “Sure. Come in.”

He shouldn’t have done that. He should have just shut the door on the latter’s face if he knew where the conversation was going.

Senku walked towards his kitchen and Ryusui followed after closing the door behind him.

“So? What made you come here so early in the morning?” Senku asked as started the coffee maker. He turned around to look at Ryusui who seems to not know what to say. This made him raise an eyebrow at the latter. There was nothing but silence for a few seconds and it just made Senku yawn. All he wants right now is just shove his face on his bed and sleep.

“Actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this for a while now. I couldn’t because I thought it was rude but…” Ryusui finally broke the silence but couldn’t continue his sentence properly.

“Go on.” Senku said. This was making him curious now.

“ _Can I ask Gen out?_ ”

The moment he heard it his eyes widened and he felt his chest tighten. It woke him up in an instant. The mere mention of _his_ name was still painful for him but hearing the whole question felt so wrong and he almost asked the latter to say it again just to make sure he heard it right.

“You broke up with him for almost six months now so I just thought maybe it’s okay now. I’d cherish him and take care of him better so…”

Ryusui continued to speak and it was then when Senku wished this was just a nightmare. He almost thanked himself for having his scientist patience because it was so hard trying to hold back. He just want to punch the guy in the face for even _trying_.

He didn’t know what to say. He was speechless for once. His lungs felt like it’s not accepting any oxygen and his chest actually felt _painful_. Even standing up became a hard task. He stepped back a bit to lean on his kitchen counter to help his balance. He’s seeing red. He’s fuming. He wanted to just shout and throw the guy out his apartment and never see him again.

He looked back up at Ryusui and it pulled him back from reality. Now, he was somehow starting to feel numb. Ryusui was a good person. A bit of a narcissist but well, he’s still a good person all in all. He was sure he didn’t mean any harm.

“Sure. It’s okay. Why not.” Senku regretted it the moment he voiced it out.

The face of relief was visible on Ryusui’s face the moment he heard it. Senku felt sick. He felt disgusted. He feels like he’s suffocating. But he somehow managed to let out a small smile.

“Really? Thank you so much.” Ryusui rarely thanks him or the squad for that matter since he pretty much has everything and his butler does everything for him. So when these rare ‘ _thank you_ ’s happens, it’s always a celebration. But to Senku’s ears, it just felt condescending. However he was sure Ryusui didn’t meant it to sound that way.

“Sure. It’s not like we have anything to do with each other anymore.” Senku said. By this time, Senku just felt like blocking everything out seems like a good idea. He doesn’t even know why he was saying these stuff anymore. He just wants to escape this situation.

“Thank you again Senku. And I’m sorry. Like I said, since you two broke up already-”

“Stop apologizing. I’m not that hurt anyway.” Senku cut him off. He didn’t even know why he was spouting these lies. Of course he was hurt. It’s been months and the bed still felt so big at night and the room so cold.

“Just be a better boyfriend for him. That’s all I’m asking for.” Senku continued.

Ryusui smiled and walked over to Senku and just gave him a big hug. “Thanks man. I didn’t know you would be this understanding.” Ryusui said. Senku almost shoved him off.

_“He's rich but he's surprisingly not that materialistic.”_

Senku doesn’t even know what he was saying now. It just felt like he’s not even controlling his own body and mouth anymore.

_“If you want to lift up his mood, a single bottle of cola is always enough.”_

Senku continued as he remembered that time Gen was so tired because of working all day and when Senku gave him a bottle of cold cola, he just let out the most beautiful and brightest smile that even put the sun to shame.

_“His morning coffee must always have four table spoons of creamer and four table spoons of sugar. He has a sweet tooth you see.”_

There was one time Gen accidentally drank Senku’s coffee instead of his and he spit it out all over the Senku’s blueprints. Senku should be mad but seeing Gen’s disgusted face, clothes covered in coffee and eyes tearing up just pulled out the ugliest laugh in him.

_“He does drink some alcohol but his tolerance is really low so you must always be there with him when drinking._ ”

There was that one time he had a drinking party with his friends and Senku had to drag the latter to his car. Senku wasn’t strong and he pulled a muscle that night so since then, he didn’t allow Gen to drink without him so that he wouldn’t pass his limits. Gen just laughed it off, agreed without any second thoughts as he wrapped his arms around Senku’s shoulders to kiss him.

_“Also, he might not look like it but he actually really hates the fume of cigarettes so you must be careful with that.”_

Gen always complains when his co-artists for the day was having cigarettes back stage.

_“He's a mentalist so he's really good with people but his head messes up with him when he's alone for too long so just be with him as much as possible.”_

Gen had a couple of melt downs that was quite hard even for Senku. It always happens when they had an argument and Senku had to have some space for a day. He always comes back home to a sobbing mess. Senku always hated himself when those episodes happens. He should have known better.

_“He doesn't really care much about valentines day but never forget about birthdays and anniversaries.”_

Senku’s head was pounding. Alarms were warning him to just shut up. He didn’t know why he was saying these stuff. Maybe he was just reminding himself of his mistakes, maybe he just wanted to throw Ryusui out of his apartment so he can regret everything he said alone. _Maybe it was both._

Ryusui smiled at him and he somehow managed to let out his signature smirk. He just felt numb.

“Thank you so much man. I promise I’d take care of him better.”

With that, Ryusui left and Senku couldn’t even balance himself to stand anymore. He just sat down on the hallway right behind his door. Hand on his eyes trying to block everything.

* * * * *

The ringing hurts his ears. It was starting to become unbearable.

_I couldn't tell him that I still have sleepless nights because of you._

_With a forced smile, I encourage and sent him off._

He practiced how it sounds like on his lips.

_My heart's still not ready to let you go._

_Say no._

_Say you can't because your heart is still waiting for me._

As cliche as it sounds, it feels like someone’s continuously stabbing daggers on his heart and setting it on fire. His sweats was starting to get cold.

_Say you can't._

_Say you're waiting for me to come back._

All he wants right now is just to have Gen right next to him.

The ringing finally stopped and the voice on the other end of the line sounded as beautiful as ever. It felt like his whole world stopped and his heart skipped a beat.

“ _Hello?_ ”

"..."

" _Senku-chan?_ "

At that moment, Senku was speechless once again and just continued the silence while listening to the latter’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry about the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.  
> This is actually my first Anime fic.
> 
> It's inspired by the song "Take Care of my Girlfriend (Say No)" by BEAST.
> 
> > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XdYCSKHVY0
> 
> I was listening to BEAST songs since I missed them and then Say No came up. Idk why "WOW SENGEN" came into my mind lol. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
